Naito Yuu
Summary Yuu Naito is the protagonist of the light novel “The Strongest Hokage.” After being transported to the world of Naruto. During this time period, he comes to discover a Devil Fruit from the world of One Piece, and uses it to make up for his initial weakness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A, likely 7-C Name: Naito Yuu, Naito Kusanagi Origin: The Strongest Hokage Gender: Male Age: 8, in his teens mentally | 10, in his twenties mentally Classification: Shinobi, Anbu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vibration Manipulation and Air Manipulation (Can create powerful shockwaves using vibrations, and is constantly vibrating), Spatial Manipulation (His shockwaves can crack space, and can block similar techniques with them), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Perception Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (His shockwaves and Gura Gura no Mi disrupt his chakra and make it hard for him to be caught in perception and nervous system targeting abilities), Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation (When combined with certain techniques, the frequency of his shockwaves causes things to dissipate into dust), Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Power Nullification, Limited Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible objects if they were made by or have chakra within them using his shockwaves), Weapon Manipulation (Can control his sword mentally and create shock energy swords which protrude from it), Extrasensory Perception (Can use vibrations to sense things a few meters in front of him), Accelerated Development, Limited Flight, Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Can easily defeat Chunin level foes) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Can easily defeat Jonin level foes) | At least Multi-City Block level+, likely Town level (Easily defeated a large army of low level foes and killed some elite shinobi) Speed: Hypersonic | High Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+, likely Town Class Durability: City Block level | Multi-City Block level+ | Multi-City Black level+, possibly Town level Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with weapons, dozens of meters with shockwave powers. Far higher with sword techniques. Standard Equipment: Multiple Swords *'Kusanagi Sword:' A sword created by the Kusanagi clan, with special abilities within them. Due to his Kusanagi lineage, they can be controlled with his mind and summoned with only hand signs. It can grow, and make illusions, among other things. Intelligence: High (Is noted to be a prodigy at developing skills and creating new ones, as well as training in general. Also extremely skilled in combat) Weaknesses: His clones cannot survive using his Gura Gura no Mi powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gura Gura no Mi:' A power gained from consuming a Devil Fruit. However, due to the difference in the laws of the world of Naruto, it manifests as a kekkai genkai. It allows the user to create powerful shockwaves, which can be used to enhance physical strength and blow back foes. It can also block nearly any strike, and can be used to negate Genjutsu. Due to its nature, it is best suited for slaughtering opponents somewhat weaker then him in the hundreds when compared to fighting comparable foes. *'Reverse Eight Gates:' A inversion of the Eight Gates. This technique allows one to open the Eight Gates in the reverse order. Though the power boost is permanent and its side effects are weaker, it is not as powerful as the original. It’s usage also boosts his chakra. *'Destroy:' A basic shock designed to affect both the foe and the ground. *'Break:' A shockwave derived from both hands designed to surround the opponent. **'Wipe:' A variation of break using only one hand. *'Brutal Force:' A technique which uses a large blast of chakra to augment physical blows. **'Earthquake Release - Brutal Force:' A combination of Brutal Force and the Gura Gura no Mi. It’s shockwaves cause things to vibrate intensely, turning them to dust or shattering them. It can only be use four or five times before it completely depletes his chakra. *'Shadow Clone Technique:' A Jutsu which creates a fragile duplicate of the user. It cannot use shockwaves without dissipating. *'Rasengan:' A powerful technique that can be combined with any sort of chakra. It manifests as a orb of chakra. **'Earth Release - Destruction:' A combination of the Gura Gura no Mi and the Rasengan that reduces objects to dust with vibrations. It consumes large amounts of chakra. It is a very slow technique, and is said to be easily dodged, making it primarily a sneak attack. *'Shogekiha:' A technique used by channeling shock power into the sword. It consumes little chakra, but it cannot be used continuously. Normal swords will break after this technique is used three or four times due to the frequency of the blows. However, after acquiring a better made sword, this is no longer an issue. In addition, it can now be used as a ranged attack. *'Earthquake Release - The Art of Moving:' A technique that uses shock power to create fissures and shake the ground. The fissures are large enough for Yuu to hide in to launch sneak attacks. *'Kuzure:' A blow focused entirely on speed which allows him to hit one point multiple times with shock power. Due to its nature, it is hard to dodge after the first blow. *'Lightning Strike Armor:' A lightning based technique which enhances the users speed and covers them in electrical energy. *'Sakura Dance:' A technique that creates hundreds of illusionary swords to strike at a foe, using the powers of his Kusanagi Sword *'Shadow of Death:' A ability held by the Kusanagi sword which allows for the user to create dozens of illusory copies of themselves. *'Soru:' A technique which uses shock power to increase his speed in a huge burst of power, making it look like he teleported. *'Earth Release - Infinite Dan:' A technique using the Kusanagi sword to channel his shock power. It sends a massive wave of shock energy at a foe, cracking the air and space as it goes. Key: Pre-Graduation | Post-Anbu Training | Third Gate Category:Male Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ninjas Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Yobo Blue’s Pages Category:Naruto Characters